fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Solarverse
- Primordial Gods talking about the Solarverse. About The Verse This verse tells the story of multiverse with Actual Mythological Deities, Fairies, Knights, Shinobis, And Aliens along with Humans. The story is told from a Planet by the Name of Zeltar, the world of Extraterrestrial Mythology , Legends, and Folklore. This Planet is 67 Time larger than Earth's Size; It's civilization is similar to Earth's civilization but while the Earth is free of renaissance times, Zeltar isn't which is why Knights, Fairies, Demi-Gods, Aliens, And Humans Exist and this is pretty much the Norm to them. Like how you thnk a Guy wearing a Tux is normal for interviews, on Zeltar You can wear a Tux Or a Suit of Armor/Etc. This Verse was made by the True God Known as the Divined One as he finished creating the Multiverse and the Seven Realms. He needed someone to guard the Realms and create, so he created the Ancestrals Deities which created the Stars, Planets, And Sun and Moon after the creation was finished they were instructed to create new life, So the ancestrals created the Primordial Deities of the Next Generation when they were created the Ancestrals Flew into the Realms to further protect them. Leaving the new Generation to finish creating the worlds like life on the planets. There are beings that are addressed in the story are Zeltarians and Primordial Gods which uses the Energy Sources Tantra, Mana, Gen (God Power) to Fight for Superiority or PEACE! 'Tantra ' Tantra is a Martial art/Energy source of All Zeltarians, Humans,and Aliens Alike as long as the user has a Soul, Human Characteristics, or Human Mortality. Tantra can only be unlock by meditating in a full lotus position and Taking your desires and Will to Manually open your Tantra Locks; there are Seven locks in total starting from the Root lock Starting at the lower base of the spine to the Crown Lock at the top of the head. If you fail to successfully concentrate on opening theses locks without opening the Crown lock then your locks will open violently causing excess power to escape resulting in your body exploding from overload. Once you complete this Trial tantra will fully unlock allowing it to be the fuel for power your Merge, steal, Adapt to. Tantra can Steal Power that has been separated or launched from its host body and give that power and its genetics to its user make it a part of them forever. It also can merge to power that far exceeds it's user or weaker power that new (i.e., Shiro merging to his Blade Aeroga to further increase tantra output);also if the user has seen or felt a power before it will build a immunity to that Item/Attack ;However, tantra cannot Merge, or steal power that is still sentient or being used by someone else; it can take it if its shoot out from the body (i.e.,Goku shooting Kamehameha). Tantra Also cannot absorb power that has your weaknesses or Chaos Power or Energy because it confuses tantra due to its Unpredictable nature. Mushin (Superior Tantra) A mental state into which trained martial artists are said to enter during combat. They also practice this mental state during everyday activities. * Mushin is achieved when a person's mind is free from thoughts of anger, fear, or ego during combat or everyday life. There is an absence of discursive thought and judgment, so the person is totally free to act and react towards an opponent without hesitation and without disturbance from such thoughts. At this point, a person relies not on what they think should be the next move, but what is their trained natural reaction (or instinct) or what is felt intuitively. It is not a state of relaxed, near-sleepfulness, however. The mind could be said to be working at a very high speed, but with no intention, plan or direction. Tantra weakness is not present anymore also well. Mana (Spiritual Magic) This Power is Most Often used by the Zeltarian Fae due to the Tantra mixing with their Fairy Anatomy it the source of their power and cannot be Taken from them but the Mana output grows Stronger from passing portions of mana during child birth. Zero Effect, Infinite Effect, and Full Effect This is Power from the Extraterrestrial race Warriors/Destroyers the Reionyxs this power does a variety of thing depend on which you have. * Zero Effect- Activated from hope, cancels any harmful Abilities, and Special abilities but it main peak is Killing the Supernatural instantly. * Infinite Effect- Activated through Desire or Despair, Instead of reducing or Stopping Attacks or abilities; it takes that power and makes the user 50x Stronger every time there damaged and it also kills supernatural instantly. * Full Effect- Activated Through a Catalyst Gem or Trust, This contains both effects at once but has a 2hr time limit unless your using a catalyst gem. You just need to Look at Supernatural Entities and their dead instantly. All Types of Gen * Gen- The power Gods and Demi-Gods are born with their power is based on their heritage. * Gentra- The Unification of Tantra and Gen, this has only been achieved by Demi-gods or Half Breeds (I.E. Shiro's Solar Storm When Shiro used tantra to merge with His Uncle Susanno'o Storm Gen) * Primordial Gen: This is the Primordial version of Gen which is Use by Kami like, Izanami, and Izanagi * Ancestral Gen: This is the Strongest form of Gen there is which makes the user is as strong as the Ancestrals who helped the Divined One Shape the Multiverse (But has Hardly been Achieved) Zeltarian Faction (Main Heroes) Shiro Dragonway Omikami- http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shiro_Dragonwa http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Shiro_Dragonway_Omikami Angel Blood- http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Angel_Blood_(Zane) http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Angel_Blood(Zane) Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Universe Category:Solar Users Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Mana Category:Verses Category:Super Acrobat6's Pages Category:Aeroga Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Super Acrobat6